They're Coming To Take Me Away!
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Story about some of my OCs being thrown into an therapy center, or Asylum if you will. Join them as they try to make it out alive. Prologue, is up.


This is an idea I came up with to re-introduce some of my OCs until I have time to redo the arrival of methereaper.

If you find yourself asking why this reminds you of the works of dead living, it's because his stories are the inspiration. He is one of my highly respected authors on this site, and I wanted to model a story off of his writing style. I remember he did a story with Nutty in therapy, and I figured I'd give it a go with my characters.

This most likely won't have anything to do with his storyline.

This is also inspired by one of my favorite bands, DeadraveN. And since I don't think any of their music is copyrighted, I'm gonna use part of the lyrics to, In Forgotten Shadows.

Let's get going.

THE SONG LYRICS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME, UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE. IT IS FOR NON-PROFIT USE.

* * *

A young woman walked down the dark street around midnight, ignoring all the passing cars and pedestrians who were likewise walking, either with friends, dates, or with a purpose.

This young fox (no pun, literally), walked with no purpose. Well, no location. Her purpose was self destruction.

The pack of razor blades she had bought from the store felt heavy in her pocket, and only her notebook reflected it's true weight.

After finding a quiet, solitary park bench, she began reading poetry from her book. After making sure there would be no intervening from any third party, she plunged a razor into her arm with the precision of a trained sniper.

After making it through one whole poem, and half of another, she began to feel light headed, and soon found herself drowsy, and willingly closed her eyes allowing whatever was coming to happen.

_She sits on her windowsill  
reading her poetry to the wind  
she takes another pill,  
and pushes the blade into her skin._

A young man, barely fifteen, passes the people who want to call themselves humans, and turns down an alley after checking for witnesses and removes a wad of money from the pocket on his hoodie.

He stops and taps a dumpster three times, and a blue raccoon walks from behind it and glances down the alley.

"Hey, what's up. What you need?"

The bear tosses the roll of money to the raccoon who nearly drools over it.

"Gimme everything you got. Ludes, microdots, uppers, downers, crystal, white pony, and some ganja."

The raccoon pulls a suitcase from behind the dumpster and puts the money in a pocket, then begins handing bags of god knows what to the bear.

"Listen mang, don't take all of that shit. If you die, who's gonna buy my goodies, ese?"

The bear chuckled, and pocketed the bags, "Only the other thousand dopers in the city."

The raccoon began walking towards the end of the alley, "You're the only one dumb enough to buy during a crack down."

The bear sighed and left, 'Or is it desperate enough?'

Instead of hurrying back to his abusive household, his dad being a drug dealer, and his mother being a whore, he walked to where he had hidden his car and slid behind the wheel.

After a short drive, he found himself an liquor store and entered. The clerk nodded, which the bear returned, then began to grab everything he could carry and made his way to the counter.

After placing the bottles of Jack, Red-Eye, bourbon, and straight Vodka on the counter, the clerk, a small stringy looking wolf, added up the totals.

"That'll be one hundred and five dollars. Cash or check?" announced the wolf as he bagged the items.

The bear grinned and removed a pistol from behind his waist band, "Lead."

The look of shock remained on the wolf's face as several bullets pierced his eye and ricocheted around his skull, before exploding out the back in a spray of blood and bone fragments.

The bear removed a wad of bills from the register, and dropped a hundred and a fifty on the counter before pocketing the rest.

"Keep the change."

As he walked out of the store, he heard a siren approaching, still far away but close enough to cause worry.

At this point, he inhaled his alcohol and drugs as quick as he could and kept his car barreling southbound.

*******

"Over here!" yelled a paramedic as they found the body of the young woman, pale and growing colder by the second.

Another paramedic appeared and they loaded her on a stretcher and carried her to where an ambulance was waiting, the driver had already turned on the siren and lights.

"Pulse sixty-five and dropping!"

"Prepare the paddles, and give her a shot of epiphrin!"

The paramedic obeyed and her body jolted upward as her arms spasmed at the sudden increase in adrenaline.

"Ninety and holding steady. Begin administering blood and close the wounds."

The vehicle held steady as they turned down the side road which led through the country side, to the hospital.

*******

The bear ditched his car, now out of gas and wrecked lightly in the rear, and grabbed his guitar bag. The effect of the drugs and alcohol mixed, and it took everything he had to keep from falling over.

About a mile down the road, he began hallucinating and saw the environment turn colorful. Unfortunately, he happened to turn back and see a growling demon running towards him.

"Avast, young demon, you think your treachery will defeat me?!" said the bear as he withdrew his guitar from the bag, which now resembled a sword.

Holding his weapon in front of him, the demon approached even quicker, it's eyes flashing in hatred.

The demon began screaming in short bursts, and the bear merely chuckled, "Your roars of anger have no effect on me, foul beast!"

He ran forward and swung his weapon, right as the ambulance slammed into him, sending through the air.

After breaking his arm and covering his body in blood, the bear laughed weakly, "Alas, you have bested me!"

_he dresses to look like death  
he wears his emblem around his neck  
drunk and alone beneath the stars  
he smiles as the blood drips down his arms_

*******

"What the fuck was that?!" asked the driver as he slammed on the brakes and exited the vehicle.

He walked forward several feet, and found the unconscious body of the bear.

"Damn it, Clay get out here!"

In an instant, a paramedic was next to him, "What happened?!"

"He stepped in front of the ambulance and tried to attack us with his guitar." said the driver as he motioned to the object nearby.

"Well, we got the slasher stable, we should take him with us."

With a nod, the paramedic loaded the body into the van as the driver picked up the guitar and hurried back to his post.

The ambulance began speeding down the road as the men in the back began working on their new challenge.

"Control, this is mobile four, respond." said Clay as he removed a walkie from the rack that was mounted in the back.

"Mobile four, this is control, continue,"

"Control, we have incoming a young female, self inflicted wounds on her wrists. Have an OR ready with epiphrin, and blood packs, O negative. Over."

"Mobile 4, confirmed, over."

"Control there's more, we also have incoming a young male bear. Confirmed fracture in left arm, several lacerations on his arms, due to impact by vehicle."

"Mobile 4, where was the victim located?"

"Control, person was found one mile from an abandoned car. Jerry, hit him with the ambulance. Send police crew to location."

"Why did you have to say that?!" yelled Jerry as he pulled to a stop in the front of the hospital and helped unload the patients.

* * *

Well, kinda short, but it's only a prologue.

Let me know if I should continue it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
